The present invention relates to a data display radio pager and, more particularly, to a data display radio pager capable of allowing the user of the pager to select a desired message display method.
Today, diversified and international social and economic activities are supported by data communications systems. This, coupled with diversifying lifestyle and broadening range of activities, has increased the demand for mobile communication services which can be shared by many people at low cost. Handy phone systems, cordless systems, radio paging systems and so forth extensively used today implement such a communication system. Up-to-date radio paging systems in particular have multiple functions and offer not only the traditional paging using an alert tone, but also various kinds of message services. The user of a data display radio pager is capable of carrying the pager and causing it to display a message in the form of numerals or a fixed or an unfixed sentence by way of example.
However, the problem with the conventional data display radio pager is that a message received from a base station is displayed on, e.g., an LCD in its complete form. As a result, even a person other than the user of the pager can easily see the content of the message appearing on the LCD. The pager therefore cannot protect important or private messages meant for the user from the third party's illicit access.